The present invention relates to the field of appliances for the preparation of coffee infusions, more particularly espresso-type appliances comprising a coffee bean mill.
It relates more particularly to a method for dispensing a dose of coffee by means of a grinding burr of a coffee mill driven in rotation by a motor.
In appliances of the aforementioned type, the method for dispensing a dose of coffee is based on counting the number of revolutions of the grinding burr of the coffee mill. An appliance comprising a coffee mill driven by an electric motor is known from the document FR 2648035. The method for dispensing a dose of coffee is based on the counting of the number of revolutions of the grinding burr by a sensor, which issues a command for shutting off the motor when a predetermined number of revolutions has been reached.
This known method for dispensing a dose of coffee is based on the hypothesis that the quantity of coffee produced per grinding burr revolution is identical no matter what the conditions under which the mill is used. In practice, however, the applicant has demonstrated that the quantity of coffee produced per grinding burr revolution varies substantially.